Une bonne année
by Keisuke-my-lover
Summary: La dispute avait eu lieu après les cours. Il était venu la chercher à la porte de sa classe, qu'elle avait quitté sous les sifflements de ses camarades.


**Réponse au Défi 26 de Bibliothèque de Fiction : La fin d'une année d'étude.**

* * *

\- Kanpai !

Les verres teintèrent dans un joyeux brouhaha entrecoupé d'exclamations amusées et désespérées autant que d'éclaboussures. Le stress retombait après la longue semaine d'examens qui devaient clore le dernier trimestre.

\- Vous vous souvenez de Natsuki-senpai ? Du club de volley ! Il parait qu'elle a pleuré le jour de la cérémonie des diplômes.

\- Je pense que je vais pleurer aussi. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier qu'on entrait au lycée !

\- Vous savez ce que vous allez faire, ensuite ?

\- J'ai choisi une université technique. Et toi ?

\- Je vais travailler au restaurant de mes parents.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai : Soba-sama.

\- Oh arrête un peu, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre !

\- Et toi, Momoi-san, tu vas aller dans quelle fac ?

\- Todai, probablement ! Momoi est assez douée pour prétendre à cette université, non ?

\- Momoi-san ? Momoi-san !

Satsuki sursauta lorsqu'une main secouait énergiquement son épaule. Les ongles étaient vernis avec discrétion, la base rosée ressortait sous la lumière jaunâtre de l'izakaya. Elles avaient prévu d'aller au karaoké mais l'une de leur camarade devait travailler ce soir-là à l'entreprise familiale. Malgré leur jeune âge, les parents de cette dernière avaient privatisé une partie de leur restaurant pour les lycéennes, qui n'en seraient bientôt plus.

Satsuki n'avait pas vraiment porté d'attention à la conversation. Les karaage devant elle étaient froids et la condensation traçait des sillons sur le verre de thé glacé au citron et au gingembre. Les glaçons avaient fondu et les feuilles de menthe coulaient au fond du verre, de même que ses pensées les plus intimes. Sa concentration peina à retrouver la surface et elle planta ses yeux grenat dans ceux, bruns, de son amie.

\- Pardon, je n'écoutais pas, tu disais ?

La dite amie leva les yeux au ciel en signe de désespoir.

\- On te demandait dans quelle fac tu comptes aller ? Momoi, tu es la première de notre classe et de tous les terminales.

\- Même si tu as frôlé la cinquième place du classement au premier trimestre !

Satsuki sourit poliment à la brunette qui touillait énergiquement un soda à l'abricot, sans doute pour évincer un maximum de bulles. Elle avait commandé des takoyaki et s'était fait un devoir de retirer un maximum de sauce. A ses poignets teintaient des joncs en argent et plaqué or, et des étoiles en strass ornaient ses oreilles. Les quelques fois où, comme ce soir, elle avait vu la lycéenne hors de son uniforme, celle-ci portait toujours un maximum de bijoux. Elle devait lisser ses cheveux, car ils lui paraissaient fins et très disciplinés. Ils étaient même un peu électriques, surtout lorsqu'elle avait retiré sa veste en imitation cuir noir.

La troisième fille qui les accompagnait avait mis du maquillage. Ses paupières scintillaient et ses lèvres étaient peintes d'un rouge sobre mais élégant. Elle paraissait plus âgée et attirait le regard. Quand Satsuki les regarda tour à tour, elle se dit que les filles de son âge faisaient vraiment des efforts pour être jolies.

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains posées contre ses cuisses. Ses ongles étaient nus de couleur et quelque peu rongés. Elle n'avait pas attaché ses longs cheveux roses et elle avait enfilé un jeans moulant qu'elle trouvait confortable, qu'elle avait surmonté d'un large sweat rouge. Elle l'aimait bien parce qu'il était pelucheux à l'intérieur et dissimulait sa proéminente poitrine. Même si elle portait des ballerines, elle n'était pas aussi bien habillée et féminine que ses camarades de classe.

Quand ces dernières abordèrent le premier trimestre avec entrain et de douces moqueries à l'égard de Satsuki qui avait jamais eu de toute sa scolarité que de très bonnes notes dans toutes les matières, elles rirent de bon cœur et plaisantèrent, ramenant Satsuki au début de l'année et au mur qu'elle s'était retrouvée à devoir franchir.

C'était pendant les tournois d'été. Il y avait eu cette rumeur avec un étudiant de première année, qui lui avait demandé de l'aide pour réviser. Il était entré au lycée Tōō pour son équipe de football et de ses notes résulteraient son avenir dans l'équipe. Satsuki pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, elle-même n'imaginait pas un jour sans fréquenter le club de basket. La relation amicale qu'elle avait noué avec son nouvel élève avait commencé à prendre de plus en plus de place dans sa vie. Le temps qu'elle lui accordait avec plaisir était un temps qu'elle perdait pour ses propres activités. Cela avait coûté un score serré lors des éliminatoires du tournoi d'été.

Bien qu'elle ne s'en soit jamais plaint, son travail de manager lui prenait un temps considérable et elle doutait que les joueurs s'en rendent vraiment compte. Elle devait visionner les matchs et rassembler des informations sur les joueurs adverses, tout en connaissant sur le bout des doigts tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur ceux de son équipe. Elle devait assister aux matchs et aux entraînements, préparer les échauffements, veiller au matériel et élaborer des stratégies qu'elle proposait ensuite à l'entraîneur. Elle avait un rôle de coordinatrice, d'organisatrice et de médiatrice. C'était aussi la première des supporters. Elle devait être observatrice, réactive et prendre des initiatives. Lorsqu'il y avait des conflits au sein de l'équipe, elle devait trouver les causes et penser aux conséquences.

La journée, elle suivait les cours comme tous les autres. A la pause de midi, elle déjeunait en relisant les informations qu'elle avait récolté durant le week-end, et le soir, lorsqu'à la nuit tombée elle quittait l'entraînement, elle rentrait chez elle et avalait rapidement un repas chaud, récitant dans sa tête ses cours lorsqu'elle prenait son bain. Ses nuits étaient courtes et elle ne s'autorisait pas ou peu de sorties avec ses amies. Elle n'avait pas vu la dernière série américaine à la mode, n'était pas allée au cinéma depuis des mois, et était plus accro aux snacks et boissons énergétiques qu'aux salons de thé et aux pâtisseries si jolies qu'on regrettait de devoir les manger.

Alors, quand un footballeur s'était immiscé dans sa vie, elle avait tout d'abord hésité à le prendre sous son aile. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait insisté et presque supplié, ou bien était-ce à cause de ses beaux yeux verts. Il était grand – quoique plus petit que les garçons qu'elle avait l'habitude de fréquenter, et son sourire lui réchauffait instantanément le cœur. Il avait une façon de s'adresser à elle qui était aussi respectueuse que spontanée et ça lui avait plu. Mal à l'aise au début, elle s'était vite retrouvée à apprécier le jeune homme. Il ne la regardait pas comme les garçons de sa classe, ou ceux du club. Il ne l'envoyait pas balader quand elle lui faisait une remarque ou lui demandait quelque chose. Il était toujours agréable et, sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment dire quand, ils avaient commencé à déjeuner ensemble et à rentrer le soir, côte à côte.

Tōō avait perdu le tournoi d'été. La demi-finale contre Seirin, malgré l'absence de Kagami avait été éprouvante. Les nouveaux joueurs recrutés par l'équipe de Kuroko étaient prometteurs mais n'avaient pu l'emporter sur les progrès remarquables de Kise Ryouta. L'as de Kaijo avait gagné en maturité et en détermination depuis le match des Vorpal Sword contre les Jabberwock.

Satsuki se souvenait du retour au vestiaire après une défaite plus serrée que réellement cuisante, mais les joueurs étaient terriblement frustrés. Un des casiers avait été enfoncé par un coup de poing rageur, si près de la tête de Satsuki qu'elle pouvait encore sentir sur sa joue l'air du mouvement. Lorsque l'équipe était montée dans le bus, elle avait vu les joueurs s'installer au fond et le silence avait duré tout le trajet. Plus tard, l'un d'eux, un seconde, lui avait reproché personnellement cette défaite. Sans doute était-ce parce qu'elle avait convaincu l'entraîneur de le faire sortir après un carton jaune.

La dispute avait eu lieu après les cours. Il était venu la chercher à la porte de sa classe, qu'elle avait quitté sous les sifflements de ses camarades. C'était la première fois que Satsuki subissait de tels reproches et la violence verbale qu'elle avait reçu la chamboula tellement qu'elle n'osa pas revenir au club durant une semaine.

Puis il y eut la Winter Cup et l'affrontement entre Tōō et Shutoku. Par culpabilité, peut-être, Satsuki avait mis fin à sa relation avec le membre de l'équipe de football. Elle avait assisté à un de ses matchs et décidé qu'il n'y avait que le basket qui lui collait des frissons dans le dos. La tristesse dans les yeux verts de son ami lui vrilla le cœur et elle se concentra sur les matchs à venir de son club. Ce fut les nuits les plus courtes de sa vie. Ses notes avaient été mauvaises et elle devait se ressaisir. La nuit, elle travaillait sur les matchs, les week-ends, elle travaillait ses cours. Il n'y avait plus vraiment de place à l'amusement et elle voyait dans les yeux des joueurs la rage de vaincre. Pour eux, le basket n'était pas un jeu, mais un combat.

Takao était devenu un problème. C'était un meneur extrêmement dangereux, et Satsuki imagina qu'il donnait tout pour que Midorima éprouve à son égard la même admiration qu'il nourrissait pour Akashi. Tōō remporta le match sur un buzzer beat. Comme c'était le dernier tournoi de lycéens que les anciens joueurs de Teiko, la génération miracle, joueraient, Kagami avait fait une apparition dans les tribunes. Indifféremment, il avait encouragé toutes les équipes des joueurs qu'il avait affronté. On n'entendait que lui et Akashi et Murasakibara s'étaient retournés avec la même expression blasée vers la tribune, marmonnant un « Choisis ton camp, abruti. ».

Finalement, l'année était passée à toute vitesse. Et Satsuki était incapable de répondre à la question de ses amies. Elles n'insistèrent pas, car lorsque Satsuki sortit de ses souvenirs, elles parlaient de quelque chose comme une comédie romantique tirée d'un livre que l'une d'elle avait lu tandis qu'une autre avait vu un making-off.

Son portable vibra dans sa poche et Satsuki prit connaissance du message sous la table, portant un karaage épicé et plus mou que croustillant à sa bouche. C'était Daiki qui lui demandait de façon succincte où elle était. Chaque fois qu'il lui envoyait « T'es où ? », Satsuki savait qu'il était passé chez elle et que sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas à la maison. Lorsqu'elle lui répondit et reçut dans la foulée trois points de suspension, elle jugea que son ami n'appréciait pas de la savoir dans un izakaya. Environ une demi-heure plus tard, il fit claquer plus que coulisser la porte d'entrée et un groupe de femmes se retourna, les joues teintées par l'ivresse.

Depuis quelques mois, Satsuki se sentait privilégiée de marcher aux côtés de Daiki, que la gente féminine et même certains hommes dévoraient du regard. Au collège, elle faisait mine de ne pas s'en apercevoir et au lycée elle acceptait en soupirant les lettres d'amour qu'on lui confiait de remettre à son ami. A chaque fois, son cœur faisait un petit sprint, mais Daiki n'acceptait rien de plus que les chocolats qu'on lui offrait à la Saint-Valentin. A l'exception des siens. Même Murasakibara n'en voulait pas.

Une des filles commença à s'agiter sur son siège, visiblement mal à l'aise. Le geste de ses doigts, qui rabattaient des mèches derrière son oreille et les roseurs sur ses joues alors que le jeune homme approchait était éloquent. Aomine Daiki ne laissait aucune fille impassible, pas même Satsuki. Depuis l'enfance, elle avait suivi ses progrès et son évolution mentale et physique. Elle avait vu le corps du basané changer, prendre de la hauteur et du muscle. Elle l'avait vu en short, torse nu, en slip de bain aussi. Sans mentir, elle en avait profité et lui avait dévoilé aussi quelques pyjamas et bikinis dont il ne s'était jamais vraiment plaint ou juste pour la faire enrager.

\- T'as fini ?

En Aominais ça voulait dire « J'ai envie de rentrer, viens. ». Cette façon qu'il avait de penser qu'elle lui devait tout et n'importe quoi ennuyait Satsuki. Cela l'agaçait qu'il se montre aussi familier et possessif en public mais paradoxalement, elle ne se sentait que plus rassurée. Il était grognon, mais l'izakaya était à cinq stations de métro de son quartier, et s'il n'en montrait rien, Satsuki voyait bien qu'il était un peu essoufflé. Une goutte de sueur perlait le long de sa tempe et elle la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il la dégage d'un revers de main. Ça devait chatouiller.

Satsuki échangea un regard d'excuse avec ses amies qui parurent aussi estomaquées que déçues. La manager se douta que la déception ne venait pas de son départ mais de celui du beau brun. Elle s'arrêta au comptoir pour payer ses consommations qu'elle avait à peine touché et sortit. L'air frais lui fouetta le visage et elle frissonna.

Ils n'échangèrent aucune parole durant plusieurs minutes, marchant côte à côte dans la rue animée du quartier. C'était un vendredi soir et il était déjà tard. Il y avait quelques hommes ivres dans la rue et si elle n'avait pas été flanquée d'un basané à l'air maussade d'un mètre quatre vingt quinze, sans doute aurait-elle déjà été abordée.

Comme son estomac gronda sinistrement, l'avertissant qu'il ne se contenterait pas d'un karaage froid, elle lui proposa de s'arrêter à leur chaîne de fastfood favorite, un pari qu'Aomine ne pouvait décemment pas refuser. Il était 23h et le serveur ne s'attendait probablement pas à une commande de onze burgers pour deux personnes.

\- Merci, au fait. Dit Satsuki en retirant la rondelle de cornichon de son sandwich du bout des doigts.

En face d'elle, Aomine grogna. Elle interpréta cela comme un « De quoi ? » mais il avala sa bouchée et haussa les épaules en s'attaquant à son deuxième burger.

\- J'étais pas à un près.

Satsuki secoua la tête en souriant.

\- Non, pas pour le menu. Pour cette année.

Il arqua un sourcil mais elle n'en dit pas plus, mordant avec plaisir dans le pain rond. On ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'il s'était passé durant la semaine où elle avait déserté le club. Elle avait remarqué à son retour que l'ambiance avait changé, et le seconde qui lui avait crié dessus derrière le lycée évitait soigneusement de croiser son regard. Pire encore, il avait l'air complètement tétanisé dès qu'Aomine était dans les parages.

La semaine avant les examens du deuxième trimestre, l'entraîneur lui avait demandé de ne pas venir au club, mais d'aller voir les matchs amicaux des autres clubs. Comme certains étaient vraiment éloignés de Tokyo, elle avait pu réviser durant les trajets. A Hokkaido et Kyoto, comme elle n'osait pas déranger quiconque, Aomine avait contacté leurs anciens camarades pour l'héberger le temps d'un weekend. Normalement, Satsuki aurait dû faire l'aller-retour ou loger chez les entraîneurs. Elle se serait sentie mal à l'aise. Ces séjours avaient été amusants, et terrifiants aussi. Murasakibara était en internat et elle avait eu l'impression de jouer un remake de James Bond lorsqu'il l'avait infiltrée dans sa chambre, son colocataire étant retourné (de force ?) dans sa famille pour l'occasion. Ils avaient mangé des cochonneries toute la soirée et sursauté à chaque fois qu'ils entendaient du bruit dans le couloir, de peur d'être surpris. Heureusement, Himuro – mis dans la confidence – avait su détourner tous les soupçons. La maison d'Akashi quant à elle était immense et Satsuki avait eu droit à sa propre chambre. Le dîner en compagnie du patriarche avait été des plus stressants et la jeune fille s'était demandé si chaque couteau avait une utilité différente. Le soir venu, Akashi lui avait proposé une promenade au clair de lune, et Satsuki imagina combien de filles du lycée Rakuzan auraient tué pour être à sa place. Elle avait visité les beaux quartiers de Kyoto et ils s'étaient arrêtés dans un bar qui diffusait un match de l'équipe nationale. Ensuite, des étudiants un peu éméchés les avaient abordés. Ils s'étaient retrouvés autour d'une table de billard et Satsuki n'aurait jamais soupçonné le talent incontestable d'Akashi Seijuuro à mettre plusieurs boules dans un trou d'un seul coup de queue.

Elle sourit à ce souvenir en portant sa paille à ses lèvres et donna une petite tape sévère sur la large main qui se servait dans ses frites. Aomine râla qu'ils les avaient payées et la nargua en portant une des frites à sa bouche avant d'hausser les sourcils. Satsuki tendit la main pour en saisir l'extrémité, réduisant le met à sa moitié qu'elle porta à ses lèvres. Malgré son air courroucé, elle était heureuse.

L'année était passée vite, et même si elle regrettait que sa vie de lycéenne s'achève bientôt et qu'elle ignorait ce que l'avenir prochain lui réservait, Satsuki était heureuse.

Ça avait été une bonne année.

* * *

 **Etre auteur demande des heures,**

 **Lire vous fait plaisir?**

 **Rien ne rémunère plus qu'un commentaire.**


End file.
